Grateful Reunion formerly Why Me
by Hearts Desire
Summary: *FINISHED* IF YOU LIKED ADAM, YOU'LL LIKE THIS!! Another slash story. Shannon Moore has a secret, Matt Hardy finds out, but what happens when the secret is told?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey, this is a story like 'Adam' but I don't know how much. I just majorly crashed on my bike outside and I scorched my left hand, my right arm, and my right knee. It hurts really bad and it's hard to type, I'm sorry. I hope this gets posted by tonight but my hand is raw and it hurts to move it.  
  
Speaking of Raw. My cousin, monday night raw, posted her very first story. I helped her with it and it's only a beginning, but it's cool. Check it out. I hope that all of my Adam reviewers read this one as well.  
  
For: Leslie and Courtney CJ.  
  
Title: Why Me?  
  
___________________  
  
Shannon Moore stood at ringside, watching the 2003 Royal Rumble. His "leader" so to speak, had been thrown into the turnbuckle by either Rosey, Jamal or Rikishi (he could never tell Rosey and Jamal apart) and he knew that Rikishi was going to go for the deadly 'Rikishi Stink Face'. He couldn't just let that happen, so he once again, slid himself into the ring. He stood a few feet in front of Matt and held out his arms in front of himself as a shield, shaking them furiously.  
  
"No! No no no no no! Don't youch him. Don't. You'll have to go through me! Don't touch him!"  
  
Rosey, he was pretty sure it was, laughed a bit.  
  
"I'll go STRAIGHT through you, scrawny-boy (mnr addition. She hates it when people call him that so to make her angry, she added it!)"  
  
Rosey picked up Shannon easily, tossing him onto his shoulder. Shannon kicked his feet and pounded his fist into Rosey's back, but it did no good. Rosey threw Shonnon like a ragdoll into Matt. They collided together and crashed into the turnbuckle, falling forwards again. Another hit into Shannon and they crashed into the turn again. Matt wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist as they sat harshly onto the ground in the ring. Shannon was breathing shallowly and quickly, kind of struggling and he hung his head. His chest was rising and falling quickly.   
  
"Shannon, are you alright?"  
  
Shannon nodded and didn't say anything.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, I cando this myself."  
  
Shannon nodded again.  
  
"Now you're hurt. Come on, back to ringside."  
  
Shannon crawled over and a referee helped him to his feet. Shit, that hurt. Shannon interfered a few more times, causing more pain mostly to himself. Finally, Matt was eliminated when Brock Lesnar got in.  
  
Co-written by monday night raw  
  
_=_=_=_=_=-  
  
"Shannon, are you okay?" Matt asked, stepping out of the shower room and toweling his hair.   
  
Shannon stood in the bathroom with the door open and the light on. A mirror sat above the sink and Shannon stood on the fronts of his feet, in a pair of jeans, looking into the mirror and at his abdomen.  
  
"Shit." he said to himslef.  
  
Matt came up behind him to get a look. "Lemme see."  
  
Shannon pulled the hem of his jeans down to his hips. Dark blue and purple bruises were forming on either side of his body from where he had been swantoned, chokeslammed, tossed, and collided with.  
  
"Ow, Maybe you should have yourself checked out."  
  
"Nah, I'm good. It's not like I've never bruised before."  
  
"You know, you really did have to run in and interfere so many times."  
  
"I wanted you to win." Shannon shrugged, inching a bit away from Matt as if he didn't want him to touch him, "You would have been pulverized if it weren't for me."  
  
"Ah, excuse me, I believe that a Swanton hurts more when two people are hitting you."  
  
""I took all of the force. You haved nothing to complain about."  
  
"You're boney ass was digging into my abdomen."  
  
"Oh please." Shannon scaffed.  
  
"What can I say?" Matt laughed, ruffling Shannon's wet blonde hair.  
  
"Quit it, Matt, you know I hate it when you do that."  
  
Shannon hit Matt's hand away and quickly set to fixing his hair.  
  
"You have no sense of humour, Shannon."  
  
"Excuse me?" Shannon said harshly.  
  
"You have no humour."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You haven't had humour since Three Count, Scrawn."  
  
"Shut up, Matt."  
  
Shannon sunk to a bench in the main room and proceeded to pack his bag. Matt sat next to him, taking note that he was avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"I hit a nerve."  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you angry. Look, I'm sorry that I called you scrawny."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Shannon asked, busying himself with his boots.  
  
"You're avoiding eye contact...."  
  
"Staring is impolite."  
  
"....And you just put hair dye on your shoe."  
  
"It makes them shiney"  
  
"Come on, Shannon, tell me what's wrong." Matt said, moving Shannon's head up so his eyes peered into his for a split second.  
  
"It's stupid, really. I don't know why I'm even upset."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"It's just that... when I was in Three Count, I was in the spotlight. The Centre of Attention. But now I'm a cunt," Shannon said, his angre rising in his voice, "I'm your bitch. Now everyone knows me as "the little MFer' or 'that guy who hangs out with Matt Hardy' Or some stuff like that."  
  
"No they don't."  
  
"Yes they do!" Shannon said, bolting up, "Everywhere I go, everywhere! They are all "Hey, you're Matt Hardy's follower" No, "Hey, you're Shannon Moore, the guy from Three Count?" None, Never! I'm fucking sick of it!"  
  
Matt was speechless, so Shannon went on,  
  
"Where the Fuck is Shannitude, Matt? Why the hell don't you come to ringside at my matches? I go to all of yours. Every single fucking match! I help you, I put my life on the line every time I go out there with you. I'm used as a shield, a fucking set of stairs, a distraction, but what do I get? The wind knocked out of me? A slap to the head? A low blow?"  
  
"Shannon, I-"  
  
"You what?" Shannon snapped.  
  
"I-never mind. Get your angre out."  
  
"My angre? This is past angre Matt. I'm sick of being picked on all of the time for being smaller; I know I am, I don't need your somments. I'm sick of not being noticed; I'm sick of being your lackey; I'm sick of not having your support; I'm sick of not having FAN support; I hate walking out to a crowd full of boos. And it's all because of you. If I didn't have to follow you and practically kiss the ground you walk on, I might have support. I'm sick of being your bitch, Matt!"  
  
After the last word was spoken, Shannon threw himself across the room and slammed himself into the wall. He sunk to the floor, sitting on his feet, and putting his head in his hands. Matt couldn't tell if he was crying or just sitting like that in angre, but he took his chance and walked over.  
  
"Shann, I--" he whispered, placing a hand on his friends shoulder, "I-"  
  
"God, I'm so fucking stupid!" Shannon shrieked.  
  
Matt jumped, but remained at Shannon's side; he was obviously bothered by this. "No you aren't-"  
  
"No!" Shannon shrieked again, "I hate this! I hate myself! Why do I keep doing this? I've gotta keep my stupid mouth shut! I ahte this, I hate hurting you, I hate saying stupid things. Why am I having these stupid mood swings? What the hell is wrong with me???"  
  
Shannon started to tear at his arms, chest and neckleaving deep scratches and a bit of blood.  
  
"Shannon! Shannon, quit it! Shannon quit!"  
  
Matt lifted Shannon to his feet, but Shannon just pushed him away and started hitting his arms and scratching at them, then dragging his hands all over as if he was trying to get something off.  
  
"God, I-- I feel so fucking dirty! Like.. like there's some disqusting thing all over my skin and it... I gotta get it off."  
  
"Shannon, Shannon, please! Calm down, calm down, Shannon, please, calm down!" Matt called scared, as Shannon dashed into the shower, tearing off his pants but leaving his boxers.  
  
He turned only on the hot water and stood under it once the steam started, not caring that when the water hit his skin, it scalded it pink. He greedily took the bodywash and started to scrub roughly at his body.  
  
"Shannon, Shannon, stop. You're gonna hurt yourself. Please, Shann, you're starting to scare me. Please, stop." Matt said, reaching in to turn off the water.  
  
But, he quickly gasped and retreated it since the water was so hot. He braved himself and reached in, turning off the water as fast as he could. Shannon fell into the back of the tub like the water had been holding him up, then he started to cry. Okay, something was seriously wrong here. People don't just snap from emotion to emotion like that. Then Matt saw something that made him feel sick.  
  
There were bruises shaped like fingers on Shannon's thigh, deep nail cuts it looked like, torn skin and dried blood on the inside of his thighs.  
  
"Shannon," he managed to choke, "Shannon, look at me."  
  
Shannon slowly turned to face Matt, his eyes were red and puffy from tears, "He didn't mean to hurt me."  
  
"What?! Shannon, who?"  
  
"Nothing happened, I'm fine."   
  
"Shannon, who hurt you? It wasn't Jeff was it?"  
  
"No one did anything. Besides, me and Jeff broke up a while ago, we're good friends, he wouldn't do anything." Shannon said, huddling farther away from AMatt and covering the marks.  
  
"Shannon, I already saw. Tell me what happened so I can help you."  
  
Though he had lowered his voice and softened it, Matt who was shaking and scared on the inside. A million 'worse-case-scenarios' dashing through his head, especially when Shannon's eyes began to brim with tears and he turned away, not saying anything.  
  
"Alright then, we'll start easier: when?"  
  
"It's..it's been for about a week now." he replied softly.  
  
There was a sick ball forming in his gut that twisted when Matt heard Shannon say that.   
  
"Shannon, look at me, please. Please, look at me. Shannon, have you been raped?"  
  
When Shannon quickly turned away, Matt immediately got his answer. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Heya, thanks for checking out this story, you six reviewers, I love ya! Yeah, i was talkin' dirtbikes, Jeff's favourite Skittle, but I love my bike so much I hop on it everyday. I bought the Hardy Boyz biography yesterday. It's really good, you guys should read it if you haven't. I thought it was so funny when Jeff was talkin' about him and Scott Hall in the bathroom!  
  
Now that I've gotten your minds in the gutter, here's the story.  
  
For: Leslie, CJ, devilangelchick, jeff's favourite skittle (ya don't have to read this if ya don't wanna), Jeffs-nc-babygurl, devina, Getz2Xtreme V.1, and krazchic.  
  
____________________------------------------------------_____________________-----------------------------  
  
Matt felt his stomach drop to his feet. Shannon quickly got to his feet, limping, and dashed out of the tub to the toilet where he immediately began to get sick. Matt slowly made his way over to him, lead in his feet, and held Shannon's blonde hair from his sweaty face. After what seemed like an hour or so, Shannon leaned back onto Matt's chest, shaking, pale, and completely spent.  
  
"Shannon," Matt said, quietly, reaching for a coldrag to clean Shannon's face, "We need to get you some help. I'm gonna take you to the hospital. But first, who did this to you?"  
  
Shannon didn't reply.  
  
"Shannon, I'm not going to tell anyone."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"When did it happen last?"  
  
At first, Matt thought that Shannon wouldn't reply again, but he slowly started to speak, "L-last?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"R-right after our match."  
  
Shannon sounded as if the last sentance he had said had been the ultimate ending and that he had signed his death warrent. Matt ran his hand through his hair in disbelief and guilt.  
  
"Oh, my God. Shannon..I'm so sorry. If I hadn't sent you ahead while I did that interview--"  
  
"Matt, it's not your fault. It's mine."  
  
"Shannon, it's not your fault." Matt said, feeling even more sad for his best friend.  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm such a... a sleep-around! I-"  
  
"Shannon, no, Shannon, stop it, no. Quit it!" Matt cried as Shannon started to tear at his wrists.  
  
"now, Shannon, look at me," Matt held onto Shannon's shakey hands, "Listen to me, you gotta quit doing that. I'm gonna go call the hospital, let them know we are coming. Sit still, please, and calm down. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"I can't go! What if he finds out? God, he's gonna kill me! He'll kill me this time!"  
  
"This time? Shannon, has he hit you or hurt you before?"  
  
"I said that."  
  
"Shannon, I'm gonna call the hospital right now. No matter how hard you try to fight or complain, you are going with me."  
  
Shannon sunk onto the couch as soom as Matt helped him into the main room. Matt picked up his cell phone and dialed the hospital. AFter about ten minutes of talking, he hung up.  
  
"Come on, we need to get you down there so they can run some tests. Please, Shannon, Come on." Matt's voice was quiet and somber; full of obligatory concern, "Now, please, get the clothes that you wore when it happened, put them in this bag, please, and get dressed. Then we'll go and get it over with."  
  
Shannon slowly moved himself to the floor and slid his arms under the couch. He pulled out a big pile of clothes and shoved them in the bag Matt held.  
  
"Th-three days worth." he said shakily.  
  
Matt helped Shannon, who was limping on a twisted ankle, to the rental outside to go to the hospital. matt didn't know whether it was from the match or from maybe when whoever attacked him; but he wasn't about to ask.  
  
"It'll only take about twenty minute or so to get out there and it won't take too long I hope for everything to get done with so we can head home."  
  
Shannon nodded.  
  
"You know you are going to have to tell the hospital who did it to you."  
  
Shannon nodded again.  
  
"The tests can tell."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Tell me, Shann."  
  
Shannon turned and looked out the window, "I don't want to say yet." he said quietly.  
  
They rode the rest of the way quietly. When they got to the hospital, Mattt helped Shannon from the car, much to Shannon's protests.  
  
"I'm not broken, Matt."  
  
"I know. I'm just trying to help. Besides, you don't look too stable. Now, we need to find Dr. Matthewson."  
  
The woman at the front counter was very rude, asking repeatedly if they had an appointment, which they didn't. She refused to believe that the doctor had spoken to them and made them sit for fifteen minutes before she called the doctor and "reassured" them that they could go in.  
  
The doctor drew a ligitimate amount of blood, which made Shannon a bit wheezy, but he held strong. After about ten minutes, a group of police officers came in, telling Matt and Shannon that they needed to speak to them downtown; they had been notified by the hospital about what happened.  
  
Shannon inhaled sharply as he heard the words. Matt could see tears start to form in Shannon's eyes, and it twisted the knife in his gut again.  
  
Shannon nodded slowly and got up to follow the officers, Matt got up at his side. The ride to the station was scarier than hell for them; especially for Shannon; it was time for reality to hit and hit them hard.  
  
They sat in a dark, small room, Shannon and an officer. Shannon slowly told his story about how he had been jumped by "him", then torn at and raped on Monday. Again on Wendesday; then that night. But he refused to say a name. Shannon wanted Matt to be in there to hear when he finally stated who it was.   
  
When Matt came in there, he went straight to Shannon's side.  
  
"Shannon, who did it? Who did this to you? Tell me so I can kick his ass."  
  
"Take your time, son." the officer said.  
  
Shannon slowly looked at the floor, breathing slowly and deeply. After about five minutes of contemplating, he slowly said, "Mark."  
  
Matt jumped up, his eyes wide.  
  
"Calloway?!"  
  
Shannon closed his eyes tightly, the tears starting to fall.  
  
"My boyfriend?!"  
  
Shannon nodded stiffly again, covering his eyes with his arms as he leaned on the table. matt felt his breath shorten. How could his boyfriend do something so horrible to such a nice person. And his best friend no less? Matt thought he was in a bad nightmare. He started to pace, but stopped when he heard Shannon crying.  
  
He walked over and wrapped an arm around Shannon's shoulder. "Are we done here? Can we go?" he asked an officer.  
  
"Yeah, leave a number, we'll get a hold of you soon. We recommend that you stay away from this mark guy while we runa search and check, then get him down here for questioning. That means stay away from any places he might be until we say it's okay."  
  
Matt quickly wrote down his cell phone number and helped Shannon into the car.  
  
______-----------________---------  
  
A/N- End of this chapter. I hope you like it! I'll probably stop this one soon to work on an Adam sequel (or prequel?) or a story about the Hardys and Shannon. Who knows. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N- Ah! I got you!! Whoo-hoo! I knew that no one would get who it was! Ha Ha Ha! I loved that you guys were so shocked (shoked, shocked! lol)! I really wanted to have you guys guessing. nAnd, yes, Emmasj, I did compare those two, that's why I picked them! That must be why they call it fiction!  
  
Also, for my 'Adam" readers, I would like to know if y'all had any ideas for a title for the next one, I still don't know if it will be a sequel or a prequel, but I need a title to work off of. I need one for a sequel and one for a prequel.  
  
Anyways, here we go!  
  
also, I own no one and I don't think that Vince owns a hotel either.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Matt glanced over at the passenger seat as he turned on the highway. Shannon sat there silently, looking out the window at the passing road, not making a sound, except for his still some-what staggered breathing. Every once and a while a tear would roll down his cheek, but he didn't bother to wipe it away and just let it fall onto his shirt. There was a patch of tears that wetted a little spot because of it.  
  
Matt turned his eyes back on the road. It was way too quiet.  
  
"Hey, you wanna listen to the radio?" he asked.  
  
Shannon shrugged, not turning his eyes from the window, or whatever he was blatently staring at now. Matt reached up and pushed a tape in. A demo tape of Peroxwhy?gen they had made before they had all gotten so busy. Shannon normally sang along and nodded his head, begging Matt to join in, but he still didn't do anything.  
  
"I'm staying at that hotel that Vince owns, where are you staying?"  
  
"Ah-Ah was gonna drive up to Shick-cago t'nite 'nd stey - stey a day b'fore our show i-in t' days." Shannon said quietly, his accent coming out thicker than Matt had heard it in a long time.  
  
It always came out thickest when he was either real happy, or real sad, and Matt could tell this wasn't a "happy" time.  
  
"You oughta come stay at the hotel, Vince'll hook ya up, you know we have to tell him anyways, or the cops will. This does involve three of his employees."  
  
Shannon looked at the car radio clock. It said eleven thirty. Obviously they had been at the hospital and station more than they had thought. He sighed a heavy sigh.  
  
"Is-is Benoit steyin' th're?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ah'll just stey wit' 'im."  
  
"Ya sure? You wanna stay with me? I don't want you alone, just in case."  
  
"Ah- yeah. Ah think Mark'll b'steyin' with ya." Shannon said in a tone not any higher than a whisper.  
  
Matt hadn't thought of that. The cops were probably going to come and take Mark away when they find out he was there. No, not probably, definately. Now Matt wasn't feeling to sure of beening the the same room as Mark so late at night.  
  
But, Mark was always a nice guy to him. He loved him. Right?  
  
'Snap out of it, Matt, you have to be here for Shannon, not for Mark.'   
  
Matt mentally slapped himself. No matter what, what Mark did was wrong. It seemed like Shannon had been reading his mind. He looked over at Matt for a couple of seconds, catching his eye for a mere moment then turning away, a sadnessness falling over his face. He started to breath quicker, his body trying to stop him from crying, but not doing to good of a job. Shannon tried his strongest to stop himself from letting Matt see how much he was hurting.  
  
He closed his eyes tight and bit his lip, soft whimpers sounding as he fought the tears. Matt felt his heart crumble into even smaller parts and pulled over the car. Shannon immediately opened his eyes, sitting up stiffly.  
  
"What a' you doin', Matty?" he asked frightenedly.  
  
"I was just seeing if you were okay."  
  
"Of-of course Ah am."  
  
Matt reached to put a hand up to Shannon's face and wipe away the tears. Shannon tensed and began shallow breathing.  
  
'Holy Shit.' Matt thought to himself, 'I am scaring the shit out of him.'  
  
He dropped his hand and tentively put it on the armrest. Shannon looked on, memerizing every movement Matt made.  
  
"It's alright, Shannon, I'm not gonna hurt you."   
  
Matt started the engine and carefully turned back onto the road.  
  
"Ah didn' believe ya would." Shannon said softly a few seconds later, sitting, still tense.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you back there. This has never happened to me before, I don't know what to do."  
  
Shannon glanced to the ground, "Me either."  
  
Matt pulled up to the McMahon Hotel and helped Shannon out of the car. Matt started to unpack the bags he had loaded into the car earlier, including all but one of Shannon's. It was freezing, Shannon pulled his coat cloer around himself and shivered. He had been cold a lot lately, whether it be cold weather or not.  
  
Matt carrying the bags into the hotel, not letting Shannon, for some reason unbeknownest to the small blonde.   
  
"Ah'll take mine, Matt. Ah think Ah'm gonna stay down here fer a while, you go on upstairs. Ah;ll stay with Benoit tonight, probably."  
  
Matt was reluctant, but finally agreed. Shannon took a seat at one of the boothes in the small 24-hr Cafe that was positioned not to far from where he origionally stood. He ordered a hot cocoa, but sat, stirring it idley instead of drinking it. A few night owls who happened to be fans, came up for autographs, and he almost snapped when someone took a seat across from him.  
  
He looked up into a pair of golden-green eyes, wild red and black hair, and a little design above one of the eyes.  
  
"Hey, Shann, where have you been? I been lookin' for ya for a while."  
  
"Hey, Jeff. Ah've jus' been out. You?"  
  
"Me and Jericho went out for a few hours to get away. He drank a bit much and we had to take a cab home since I rode with him and my rental was here. We got back about fifteen minutes ago, how long you been sittin' here?"  
  
"Ah dunno, Ah don't have a watch on."  
  
"You seen Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah was with him. He went to bed."  
  
"So, are you two, like...together now or what?"  
  
"No, of course not. I like someone."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"You." Jeff admitted.  
  
Shannon sat up a bit. Was he just tired or did he actually hear that?  
  
"Yeah, I hate the fact that I broke up with you, Shanny-baby. I've been wanting to get back with you for the longest time, but I was too afraid to tell you. I know that I'm just piling this all on you, but-"  
  
Shannon cut off Jeff by reaching across the table and pulling Jeff in for a kiss. Shannon was shocked when he felt Jeff's tounge slid in his mouth, but even more shocked that he didn't feel the least bit dirty as he was doing this. When they pulled away from each other, they looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"You wanna go upstairs?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah." 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N- So sorry that it took so long. I am having MAJOR writersblock. That's why I posted my short stories (I'll probably be posting more soon). I have nothing really to say except WHAT A LET DOWN! HOW DID THEY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE?? And WHY DID JEFFY LEAVE? Heee (*blushes*) I'm kinda phsycotic (or however you spell it) at times.  
  
Disclaimer- Does it LOOK like I'm Mr. McMahon? I hope not cause I ain't. But, did you guys see Shanny on Velocity? "Matt, I'm standing right here in front of you!" lol! Anyways, I don't own anyone.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
.  
  
"Shanny, are you alright?" Jeff asked as SHannon cringed, leaning against the inside of the elevator.  
  
Shannon glanced up quickly, "What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You just...are you sure? You don't wanna just get to your hotel room and get some sleep?"  
  
"I...I don't have a hotel room to stay in." Shannon admitted, blushing.  
  
"What? Do..do you wanna stay with me? I have plenty of room in mine."  
  
Shannon opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again, and gritted his teeth. Then, he glanced around, "I-"  
  
"Shannon, I insist."  
  
"I don't wanna barge in on you-"  
  
"Shann, don't worry about it. I need someone around about now."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. But you, you've got quite a bruisin' goin' on there." Jeff said, turning Shannon's face slightly so he could see the developing blue/purple bruise on Shann's right cheek.  
  
"I'm okay." Shannon said quickly.  
  
The door to the elevator opened as the little bell signalled their arrival on the floor. Jeff nodded and lead Shannon onto the floor. He took out his key and quickly slid it into the lock on the door. It clicked open and Jeff led Shannon into the dark room. It was definately not a tupical room that looked like Jeff Hardy was staying there. The bags were all packed up and the bed was made instead of everything all over the place. Jeff turned on the light, "Have a seat."  
  
Shannon smiled meekly and took a stiff seat on the bed as Jeff busied himself around the room turning on lights and things. You want something, a drink or something?"  
  
"Nah, tha's ahlright."  
  
"You look like you got a kink in yer back, ya want a massage?"  
  
Shannon sighed, "That would b'great."  
  
Jeff smiled, "Ya want your shirt on or would you rather it be off?"  
  
"I'm really rather it be on."  
  
Jeff smiled again, "Whatever you want, buddy."  
  
Shannon was glad that Jeff didn't ask any questions and just helped him lay stiffly onto the bed on his stomach. Shann really didn't want Jeff to know what had happened; he might feel obliged or something. And how was he going to explain that he was stiff cause he was raped repeatedly? No, it was better he didn't know yet. Shannon folded his arms under his head and rested on them as Jeff started to work out the kinks on his back through the soft cotton shirt that Matt had let him wear. He was suprised that Jeff didn't comment on it, but he could care less right now; he could always make some kind of phoney excuse like he had lost his bags. Jeff's hands were working magic and Shannon found himself drifting into serenity and, for the first time in a while, sleep. When Jeff noticed that Shannon had fallen asleep, he got up and started to settle Shannon into the bed; he would be fine sleeping either next to him or on the couch tonight, it wasn't like they had never slept in the same bed before.   
  
When Jeff was turning off all of the lights, the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up to the sound of his brothers voice.  
  
"Jeffy?"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hey, where's Shannon?"  
  
"He's sleeping, Matt. It's late. Wait, how'd you know he was here?"  
  
"Where else would he got, idiot?"  
  
"Well, what do you want, it's late and I'm tired."  
  
"Did Shann tell you anything?"  
  
"Like what?" Jeff asked suspiciously.  
  
"Like anything."  
  
"Well, he told me high and-"  
  
"Jeff, I'm serious. Did he, like tell you any, like, really shocking news?"  
  
"Are you two dating?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What? No. Listen to me, Jeff. If he hasn't told you already, it probably means he would rather you not know yet, but I think you should."  
  
"Matt, just cut to the point, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, the cops just came and they took Mark away."  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked, blandly.  
  
'He's goin' ta prison for a bit."  
  
"Why?" Jeff repeated.  
  
Jeff could hear a slow intake of breath on his brothers end of the phone line, "He raped Shannon."  
  
Jeff nearly dropped the phone. He glanced nervously over at where Shannon was laying and sunk to the floor next to the bed; lowering his voice as if he was scared Shannon would hear him speaking.  
  
"He what? When? How? I mean...-"  
  
"Jeff, calm down...-"  
  
"Calm down? My best friend just got raped by your boyfriend and all you can tell me is to calm down?" Jeff asked, his voice rising a bit.  
  
"Jeff, me and Shannon went to the hospital and we talked to the police and Shannon told them everything. They are gonna sort it all out."  
  
"Matt, what if something's wrong? I mean what he he gets AIDS or something?"  
  
"I know, I thought of that already. They ran some tests, but they don't think they'll get the results for about a week."  
  
"Matt, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"The cops said that me and Shann have to talk to the police again, but either way Mark'll be jailed and Shannon's gonna need some counciling, In case you haven't noticed, he's acting a bit stranger than usual."  
  
"This is way too much..."  
  
"Jeff, I understand if you don't wanna be here for him; I can do that-"  
  
"No, Matty. I love him. I'll be here for him."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Jeffy, but, you do know he's not going to be very trustful of people for a bit."  
  
"I know. But let me deal with it, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff. I'll talk to ya tomarrow. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"  
  
"I would never want to do anything to hurt Shannon."  
  
"Night Jeff."  
  
"Seeya, Matty."  
  
Jeff hung up the phone, definately feeling more somber than he had when he had picked it up in the first place. He took off his t-shirt and his shoes and got ready for bed. He took a spare blanket from the storage closet and set himself up on the couch. Now that he knew what had happened to Shanny, he didn't think that Shannon would want him to be in the same bed with him, or, more or less, be comfortable.   
  
The next morning, Jeff woke early. He had been thnking and writing in his journal all night and hadn't gotten much sleep; but with his old wrestling schedule, was used to having less sleep than a normal person would have. He started on making breakfast, waiting for Shannon to wake up in the other room and eat with him. Almost as soon as he had thought that, the door to the bedroom opened and Shannon quickly slipped out and into the bathroom. The shower started and drowned out most of SHannon's thoughts as he stood beneath the steaming water. Looking at his arms and chest; Shannon realized the extent of the damage done to his body. Picture him in a street-brawl with Tommy Dreamer and Brock Lesnar. As a matter of fact, throw in a Kendo stick, two trash can lids and Johnny B. Badd's and Jazz's fingernails. All after he gotg the F5 from Lesnar a while back. Yeah, that bad.  
  
When he was finished, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist tentively. HE had a sudden urge to throw up again but he didn't know whether it was from physical pain from sleeping last night or from the drinks that wer settling in his stomach. He hunched over the toilet bowl for a few minutes before Jeff came in. Jeff pushed Shannon's hair our of his sweaty face.  
  
"You alright? Ya sick?"  
  
"I'm alright. I j-just think that I had a few too many drinks last night. Tha's all."  
  
"Matt's out front waiting for ya. He says you have somewhere's ta go."  
  
Shannon looked up, a scared type of look on his face.  
  
"What exactly did he say?"  
  
"He just said that he needed to take you somewhere."  
  
Shannon nodded, accepting the answer, but the guilt of keeping such a big secret from his best friend was burning him up inside.  
  
"Jeff, I was raped."  
  
Jeff was quiet for a minute, wiping away a tear that fell from Shannon's eye.  
  
"I know. Matt told me last night."  
"I'm guess it's for the best he told you. I didn't want you to know."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thanks, Jeffy."  
  
Shannon smiled, pulling Jeff into a hug. Jeff smelled of that secret cologne mixture he used and soap. Shannon could stay in this position forever, but he knew he had to go with Matt for whatever reason it was.  
  
"I love ya, Shanny."  
  
"I love ya, too."  
  
"Now, go on with Matty."  
  
Shannon nodded and Jeff helped him to his feet and out to the living room where Matt was sittin gon the couch, eating some bacon and reading the newspaper. You could tell he wasn't really interested in what was in the paper and had probably heard what they had said in the bathroom, but Jeff and Shannon could care less. Matt folded the paper and put it in his lap.  
  
"You ready to go to the station, Shann?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shannon pulled on his coat and followed Matt outside to his car.  
  
But not before pulling Jeff in for a kiss.  
  
A/N- I don't know if I should end this here or no. So please tell what you think. I could end it here or not. Personally, I like it here cause then I can start a new one! 


End file.
